The present invention pertains generally to fishing lures and particularly those having an action simulating a live bait.
A class of lures is directed toward simulating the action of a minnow or other live bait to attract a fish. Additionally it is common practice to provide a lure with a finish which reflects light also further simulating a minnow or other bait. Fins or other appendages on lures serve to impart a rolling action to a lure as it moves through the water to enhance lure attractiveness.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 152,526 discloses a lure body having simulated fins on opposite sides to impart rotation to the lure during movement through the water.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 538,169 also discloses a lure with a forwardly mounted blade terminating in oppositely inclined segments to impart rotation to the lure body.
U.S. Pat. No. 962,237 discloses a lure also provided with oppositely inclined simulated fins to impart desired movement to the lure about its longitudinal axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,750,703 additionally discloses a lure having a forwardly mounted blade structure imparting rotation to the lure about its axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,911 discloses a formed appendage for placement ahead of a live bait attachment and having curved surfaces for reaction to water to impart desired movement to the associated bait.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,774 shows a lure or plug, the forward end of which is provided with a shaped metal fin structure with upwardly and downwardly directed fin segments imparting rotation to the lure about its lengwise axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,246 discloses a lure wherein simulated eyes of the lure include spongy material which may be treated with fish-alluring scents. The spongy material may be removed upon partial disassembly of the lure body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,993 discloses a fishing lure having a main body of sponge material which is provided with a fish attractant during manufacture of the material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,223 discloses a plastic worm type of lure provided with a flexible foam strip at 14 which is receptive to being treated with a fish attractant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,609 discloses a fishing lure having a layer of closely knot fibrous material bonded to a backing sheet in turn bonded to the surface defining a recess in the lure body. The fibrous material absorbs a fish attractant.